


Snowflake Kisses and Warm Winter Wishes

by kassandra_divina_trevelyan



Series: Wayhaven Monthly Contributions [4]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Christmas Kisses, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Holidays, Snow, Snowball Fight, Unit Bravo bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassandra_divina_trevelyan/pseuds/kassandra_divina_trevelyan
Summary: The best part about Wayhaven during winter? Snow. (MINDLESS HOLIDAY FLUFF)
Relationships: Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Series: Wayhaven Monthly Contributions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998478
Kudos: 3





	Snowflake Kisses and Warm Winter Wishes

The best part about Wayhaven during winter? Snow.

Roxy loved the snow. Ever since she was a little kid, she would play in the snow and lose her mind whenever the sleepy town she spent her whole life in became blanketed in soft white. Yes, there were minor inconveniences when dealing with snow and iced-up roads, but the magical feeling of walking through a morning’s snowfall never abandoned Roxy. A leftover feeling of nostalgic whimsy that young Roxy adored so greatly, she could hardly muster enough cynical sarcasm to bury it.

She spent all morning cooped up in her office, with Unit Bravo stopping by early on. They stayed in their usual perches within the small space of her office and relatively kept out of trouble—keyword: relatively. Felix seemed particularly lively that morning and that meant he couldn’t help the antics that grated on half the team’s spirits.

His paper airplane making had Adam quietly seething in his corner next to the window, and Roxy figured that she should keep Felix from getting mauled. So, in her “infinite” wisdom, she told him about activities they could do in the snow. When she explained snowball fights, she watched his eyes light up and the others in Unit Bravo internally groaned. Roxy might’ve sparked his newest fascination and they were the hapless victims that would endure through his insistence that they indulge with him.

Roxy knew this, and all she could say was— _whoops._

So, when her lunch break rolled around, she forced everyone to exit her office for a mandatory fifteen minutes outside because she needed a breather from all the paperwork. The crisp air of the late morning brought a small smile to Roxy’s face and her cheeks started to flush red in the chill. She watched Felix bound into the snow outside the precinct.

From her verbal instructions, Felix stuck out his tongue while he packed together a couple of scoops of snow into a ball. He held it up for Roxy to inspect, and she gave him a thumbs-up. Felix grinned mischievously with an idea: he needed to test it out. He wound his arm back and threw it, intending to hit Roxy. However, she dodged.

Instead, the snowball smacked right into Mason’s chest.

The five fell silent as a growl escaped from Mason’s scowl. He was already over it because of the cold and that snowball to the face was the final straw. Mason leaned down, gathering two hands of snow to pack into a tight ball, and stood up deadly calm. A few feet away, Felix visibly panicked and ducked underneath Mason’s wicked fast throw. The war was on.

Adam sighed at the two of them, grouchily crossing his arms. He was always a bit of a stick in the mud and Roxy thought he should lighten up once in a while. It was good for the soul.

Her gaze, fixated on Mason and Felix engaged in flinging snowballs at each other, made her miss how Nate leaned in closer to her. He whispered softly, “Darling, might I interest you in a walk for a little while?”

“I’d like that,” Roxy interlaced her fingers with Nate’s and the two of them stepped into the snow, avoiding getting in the middle of the snowball fight. They hustled away from the battle and slowed their pace when at a safe enough distance. Their hands locked together, Roxy and Nate walked down the street to take in the sight of a snow-covered Wayhaven.

No conversation required for the two of them to enjoy each other’s company. A short, leisurely walk to stretch Roxy’s legs after hours crammed behind a desk felt heavenly. Plus, any excuse to spend time alone with Nate was a win in her book.

They reached the end of the road and turned around to walk back to the station. Fifteen minutes was shorter than Roxy realized, and she thought it would be best to head back before Mason and Felix buried each other in the snow.

Roxy and Nate used a moment of a ceasefire between Mason and Felix to race back to the curb outside the precinct. Adam stood in the same place, giving a gruff acknowledgment before turning away from them. Roxy smiled, “Thanks for the walk.”

“Anything for you,” Nate smiled and leaned down, meeting Roxy’s lips in a warm kiss, breathing heat into her body to stave off the cold. Roxy curled her arms around his shoulder and sank into the embrace, but any further enjoyment abruptly ended when something cold smacked them both in the face. Their lips jolted apart in shock to see Felix standing there with wide eyes.

He aimed for Mason and missed, hitting Roxy and Nate mid-kiss. Knowing that he shouldn’t laugh and that he might earn himself some wrath, Felix bit on his lip. But the hilarity of the situation ended up with Felix cracking up, doubling over from laughter. However, he should’ve expected his reaction would earn him a swift backlash and it did, in the form of two snowballs to the face from Roxy and Nate. 

The snowballs to the face knocked Felix onto his ass, eliciting a snort of laughter from Mason and the faint trace of amusement from Adam, who remained on the side. Nate felt satiated with that, but Roxy leaned down and formed another snowball.

“Felix, look at me.” She demanded and Felix looked her way, seeing the snowball in her hand as a warning. She scowled darkly and brandished the fearsome snowball in her hand, knowing her aim was terrific based on target practice scores. “Interrupt me again and I will pelt you without remorse!”

Felix held up his hands, in the universal sign of surrender, and squirmed backward with wide eyes. “Woah! I surrender! I surrender! Someone save me?” He asked, earning chuckles from his teammates. There would be no saving him if he incurred the wrath of Roxy. He would be on his own for that one.


End file.
